Harry Potter et le mystère du voile
by Elfica
Summary: Harry Potter entre en 6ème année à Poudlard, aventure, romance, enfin de tout quoi. Le tome 6 comme je l'imagine.
1. Retour à Privet Drive

**Auteur:** Elfica  
  
**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JK Rowling (malheureusement :-( )  
  
**Resumé:** Harry Potter entre en 6ème année à Poudlard, aventure, romance, enfin de tout quoi. Le tome 6 comme je l'imagine.

**Genre:** General (peut-être que ça vas tourné en "romance" au fur et a mesure de la fic)

**Rating:** Général

**Langue:** Français

**Personnage principal:** Harry Potter

**Publication de 1er chapitres:** le 12/08/2004

**Chapitre 1 : **Retour à Privet Drive

Harry et ce qui lui restait de « famille » rentrèrent au 4, Privet Drive sans dire mots. La tante Pétunia semblait être encore sous le choc, peut-être était-ce du à la vision des cheveux couleur chewing-gum de Tonks qu'elle ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit. A cette pensée Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire qui enragea davantage l'oncle Vernon qui ne pouvait se mettre à l'idée qu'une bande de sorciers avaient oser lui adresser la parole.

**-Qu'est ce qui peut bien te faire rire comme ça ?** Gronda-t-il

Harry qui avait arrêté de rire retomba dans sa mauvaise humeur et décidé de ne pas lui répondre.

**-Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'enseigne à Podelurd ou je ne sais quoi mais la politesse ne doit pas y figurer dans son règlement, rien d'étonnant quand on voit le genre de personnes qui l'a fréquente !**

Harry en déduit qu'il devait penser aux membres de l'Ordre, mais il ne dit rien car il n'en avait pas la force. Il pensait toujours à ce qui était arrivé à Sirius ainsi qu'a la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Nick-quasi-sans-tête et à la déception qu'il avait eu en apprenant que Sirius ne pourrait même pas revenir sous la forme d'un fantôme. Harry du encore enduré les foudres de l'oncle Vernon avant d'arriver enfin (et malheureusement) à Privet Drive.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Vers la mi-juillet il reçut les résultat de ses B.U.S.E. (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire) et il s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et de la lire :

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous donner les points de vos B.U.S.E. faits en juin dernier, vous trouverez dans cette lettre les résultats, les professeurs qui vous acceptent aux A.S.P.I.C., les matières que vous pourrez prendre l'année prochaine et, en avance, la liste du matériel scolaire pour votre 6ème année à Poudlard ._

_(Rappel de l'ordre des appréciations positives: )_

_1.Optimal_

_2.Effort Exceptionnel_

_3.Acceptable_

_..........................................................._

_**Sorts et enchantements :** Effort Exceptionnel_

_**Botanique :** Acceptable_

_**Défenses contre les forces du mal :** Optimal_

_**Potions :** Effort Exceptionnel_

_**Soins aux créatures magiques :** Acceptable_

_**Astronomie :** Désastreux_

_**Divination :** Désastreux_

_**Métamorphose :** Effort Exceptionnel_

_**Histoire de la Magie :** Annulé pour cause d'évanouissement_

_**Accepté aux A.S.P.I.C. aux cours de :** Sorts et enchantements, défenses contre les forces du mal, potions et métamorphoses._

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il relut la lettre plusieurs fois. « Optimal » ? En potions ? Il ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Bien sûr il devrait encore supporter Rogue pendant deux ans, mais au moins il aurait peut-être encore la chance de devenir auror. Il se demandait ce que ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, avaient obtenu comme notes. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, deux hiboux arrivèrent au même moment, l'un d'eux était minuscule et Harry n'eut aucune peine à le reconnaître, c'était coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron. L'autre hibou était un hibou Grand-Duc que Harry n'avait jamais vu, il prit l'enveloppe autour de sa patte et reconnu sans grande peine l'écriture belle et régulière d'Hermione. Mais il préféra ouvrir d'abord celle de Ron car il pensa que Coq n'arrêterai pas de lui huhuler dans l'oreille tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu :

_Salut Harry !_

_Comment vas-tu ? Moi super ! TU SAIS QUOI ? J'ai eu un optimal en défense contre les forces du mal, ça doit être grâce à toi ! Merci beaucoup ! Maman était très fière de moi. A part ça je n'ai eu que des acceptables, sauf en potions ou j'ai eu un « T » qui ne veut pas dire « troll » comme disais Fred et Georges mais « terriblement désastreux ». Mais bon, maman n'y a pas trop fait attention. Elle était plutôt occupée à engueulé Fred et Georges parce qu'ils avaient refusé de passé leurs A.S.P.I.C. au lieu de s'intéresser à mes points à moi. A part ça, comment se passent tes vacances ? Maman fait tout pour que tu puisses nous rejoindre, même si elle pense que cela ne te fera pas plaisir du tout de revenir au quartier général, donc elle va voir si tu peux passer le reste de tes vacances au terrier,_

_Bon je te laisse, Fred et Georges_

_Se sont réfugiés dans ma chambre_

_En transplanant, A BIENTÔT !!!!_

_Ron_

Non, en effet, ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir de revenir 12, square Grimmaurd au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce lieu lui rappelait trop Sirius et sa mort lui pesait encore trop. Alors si en plus il devait passer le reste de ses vacances à l'endroit que Sirius détestait autant, si pas plus, que Harry détestait Privet Drive... Très peu pour lui !

Il répondit à la lettre de Ron, laissa partir Coq, et lu ensuite celle d'Hermione.

_Cher Harry,_

_Mes vacances se passent très bien, j'aimerai que cela soit de même pour toi même si ça m'étonnerais que ce soit le cas. Tu as dû faire la connaissance de Mister Duc, je sais, le nom n'est pas très bien choisit mais quand mes parents me l'ont acheté, il avait déjà un nom. Donc, si tu m'as bien suivie, Duc(je préfère l'appelé comme ça), est mon nouveau hibou. Je l'ai car, figure-toi, je suis préfète-en-chef ! J'ai rencontré Dumbledore sur le Chemin de Traverse, il m'a demandé de te dire de bien regarder au fond de l'enveloppe ou il y a le résultat de tes B.U.S.E., il m'a aussi demandé de te dire qu'il avait fait une erreur et qu'il comptait la réparer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a voulu dire, j'espère que tu m'expliqueras !_

_A BIENTÔT !_

_Hermione._

Il était surpris par la fin de la lettre d'Hermione. Il voulut regarder au fond de l'enveloppe qui lui avait été envoyé de Poudlard, quand il entendit un grand « POUF ». Il se retourna précipitamment et vit...


	2. IMPORTANT: Note de l'auteur

Salut tout le monde! Vous pouvez me trucider, me torturer, ou même n'importe quoi je vous comprendrai. Je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais vraiment désolée mais je ne mettrai pas à jour cette fic avant très longtemps. En effet je me suis mise à créer trop de fic en même temps, ce qui fait que je ne sais plus ou me donner de la tête et que mes fics risqueront de ne plus ressembler à grand chose. J'ai donc décider de me consacrer à une de mes fics seulement, une fois qu'elle seras terminée je m'occuperai d'une autre et ainsi de suite. Je pense que ce seras beaucoup mieux pour vous comme pour moi. Ce que j'entend par là c'est que vous aurez beaucoup plus vite la suite de la fic à laquelle je me consacre et moi je n'écrirai pas n'importe quoi dans le seul but décrire un chapitre en plus à mes fics. J'éspère que vous me comprendrez mais svp faites ce que vous voulez mais ne me tuez pas. Pour information la fic à laquelle je m'occuppe pour le moment est: Un rêve trop réel. Elle à moins de succès que mes autres fics mais je l'aime beaucoup. Son résumé n'est pas super et je vais donc en profitez pour vous en parler un peu mieux ici. C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui suit un cours de français qui ne l'intéresse en aucun point, elle finit donc par s'endormir. Quelques instant plus tard elle se fait réveillez par un jeune garçon avec les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes rondes et une cicatrice au front, je vous laisse deviner de qui je parle. La fille ne sais pas comment ça se fait qu'elle se réveille devant le grand Harry Potter et ne le reconnait même pas directement. Celui-ci à l'air furieux contre elle pour une raison qu'elle ignore, elle va au fur et à mesure du récit comprendre pourquoi. Au programme: Une Nina désorientée, un Harry amoureux, une Hermione toujours à l'écoute, un Ron jaloux, un Malefoy vengeur et un Neville qui se rebelle. Ce résumé n'est pas beaucoup mieux que l'autre mais je vous prie d'aller lire cette fic car certaines personnes m'ont dit que le résumé ne leur donnait pas envie de lire mais qu'une fois qu'elles ont commencé la lecture elles ont adoré. Bon hé bien je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire....

A une prochaine fois, qui j'éspère ne seras pas trop tardive,

Elfica


End file.
